The Kids Will Rule
by unknownwriter102
Summary: In this book The Gallagher Girls you know and love are grown up, married, and have kids. This book is from Lidea ,aka one of Cammie's and Zach's daughters, point of view. Lidea and the other girls just started 7th grade at The Gallagher Academy. What will happen during the girls first semester there? Read and find out! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER!


_**In this book The Gallagher Girls you know and love are grown up, married, and have kids. This book is from Lidea ,aka one of Cammie's and Zach's daughters, point of view. Lidea and the other girls just started 7th grade at The Gallagher Academy. What will happen during the girls first semester there?! Read and find out!**_

_**ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER**_

**_CHAPTER 1_**

My twin ,Linda, and my whole life we were told when we go to seventh grade it would be at The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. My name is Lidea Ann Nichole Goode and my twin is Linda Ann Reneigh Goode. I've grown up in a spy family so it's in my blood. The school was just finished getting rebuilt last year. I can't wait till i see my grandparents! One bad part is my mom and dad's friends kids will be there. I'm being forced to hang with them! All I know is their names. Dylan Winters, Willow Newman, and Anastasia Anderson how can I be their friend when I don't know them! I mean really? My parents told Linda and me that the worst part of being a spy isn't the waiting, but really the paperwork. I'm trying to practice for when i become a spy. Right now I'm packing to leave for Roosevelt, Virginia; AKA my new life. I want to go and I am so happy that Linda will be there with me, but being forced to be friends with strangers is so uncool. I hope the school still has the secret passages it had when my mom went.

Linda and I are on a plane going to the school and the begging of our new lives. I found out, that after sharing a room with my sister our whole life, we aren't sharing a dorm. Instead I'm going to share a dorm with Dylan, Willow, and Anastasia. Good thing is I will be in my mom's old dorm kinda. I say kinda because, it's made the same and all, just it had to rebuilt. "It's 11:11 make a wish," I look at Linda but she is fast asleep. I close my eyes and say "I wish this semester to be a good one and to make lots of friends." I opened my eyes just as it turned 11:12 p.m. my sister brought books to read, so I grab one at random. The title is 'Prince of wolfs'. "Really," I love my sister don't get me wrong, she just doesn't know what I like to read.

I wake up to the plane landing. "Linda why didn't you wake me?" I look around, but Linda is not there. To my surprise there were planes landing from all over the U.S.A. and one from England. I know that the one from England could only be for Willow Newman. As I keep looking out the window Linda tries to scare me. I look at her "Oh hey Linda there you are."

As Linda and I step out of the plane three girls, about our age, and my grandparents, the headmistress and cover ophars teacher at school, standing there waiting. Linda ran and hugged them while I stood still staring at the girls. "Oh! Hi i am Linda and that's my twin sister Lidea," she told them as I got to them and said "hi' cold and dry.

All seven of us ride in the same limo. My grandparents talk in a whisper about something. "OK. Well I'm Dylan," one girl said and smiled and played with her pony tail. "I'm Anastasia," said the next looking very nervous. "And I and Willow," you could hear the accent. Wait these tree are going to share a dorm...WITH ME! How they are so beautiful like my sister, but me I'm ugly. As I study them I notice Anastasia has shoulder length straight brown hair and crystal blue eyes, Dylan has mid wavy light brown hair and bright green eyes, last Willow has long blond hair with blue-green eyes. While I on the other hand have short dish water blond hair with eyes that change according to my mood and Lind has dark brown, almost black, hair and brown eyes.

We finally reached the school. Dylan and Linda talked the inter time. I manly looked, at the small town then the rolling hills that we passed, out the window. When I got out of the limo, and grabbed my bags, I started to the front doors, but my grandmother called "Lidea, dear, please show your new room mates to ya'lls room and thank you." I just stood there looking at her. She walked by and I asked "Do I have to?" I looked at the group talking to my sister then back at her. At that she changed from a caring nice grandmother asking for a favor, to a headmistress giving an order "Yes Lidea. You do," she walked off. My grandfather came up and patted my back "Just do it sweetheart. Would it kill you?" I didn't answer out loud, but thought 'Yes. Yes it would kill me.'

I walked fast while Dylan, Willow, and Anastasia yelled for me to slow down. I like them, a little, but if they are going to be spys, not computer people, they have a lot to learn.

When we got to the room I ran to the new bed that was in the spot my mom's old bed was. They all walked in and they were out of breath. They picked their beds. I looked around while they talked. My family always told me that I was like my mom, a pavement artist. Her code name is 'The Chameleon' and mine is, plain old, 'Gone'. I went into the hall and looked at all the girls finding their rooms and greeting each other. These are my sisters and this is are home no matter what. I smiled and started walking through the crowed hall unseen just the way I like it.

My mom told me where some secret passages are found at the school, so I started to look and find some. She told me that they where good to use and get away from everyone. Manly use them if you want to disappear.

I was in my uniform and heading to the welcome back dinner. I felt someone touch my shoulder, so I looked to see who it was. It was Dylan of all people. I thought it would be Linda not Dylan at all. "Hey...Lidea right?" she sounded so unsure. "Yep that's me. If your looking for Linda I don't know where so is right now," I turn to keep walking, but Dylan stayed next to me. "No I was looking for you," I looked at her from the corner of my eye and saw her smiling. "Me?" I ask thinking i heard her wrong. "Yep. You are the one I share a room with right?" she looked at me and I thought so it is me she's looking for why? "Yep" is all I said as we walked into the grand hall. I see Linda saved me our mom's old spot, so I sat next to her. Here's the thing I'm like our mom and Linda is like our dad. I heard everyone talking, but like always I was gone from sight in my own world.

When headmistress Solomon and the teachers walked in and everyone girl there went silent waiting. As Mrs. Solomon took the podium we all got up as one. "Who are we?' she started. "Sisters of Glinda Gallagher," we said as one all in sink. "Why do we come here?" I scanned the room with only my eyes as everyone answered the motto we all know by heart, even us new be seventh graders. "To honor her sword, Learn her skills, and Keep her secrets." As we finished and sat down the headmistress said, "Welcome back everyone and a warm welcome to are new seventh graders. We are all happy to have are school back home and to be in it. Back home where we all belong for now." I watched as she sat down and everyone started talking and eating. I looked at all my classmates and realized something. Everyone there were the daughters of my mom's old classmates! I kept looking around till Linda said my name. "What Linda?" I asked while turning to look at her. Linda and my roommates where looking at me concerned. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I asked and looked at them one at a time. At first no one answered then Willow said "We are looking at you the way we are cause for bloody hell your not eating!" at that outburst everyone looked at our small group. "Yea I'm not a big eater so what," I stood and looked at them then walked out of the grand hall.

After ten minutes of walking around the halls I went outside. I walked into the P&E barn. No one was there so I took my anger out on a punching bag. I hit it five times while it was swinging a deep voice said, "Hello Mrs. Goode or do you go by Mrs. Morgon like your mother?" I looked at the only other male staff member here and said, "Good evining Mr. Smith and I go by Goode. Why would I go by Morgon when my mothers maiden name is Camron Solomon?" he actually laughed at that. All I know is my mom never told me about a guy with the last name Morgon. "You will find out sooner or latter," as he said that he walked out the barn backwards slowly never taking his eyes off mine.

At 11:00 p.m. I finally got back to the room. I walk in thinking Dylan, Willow, and Anastasia would be asleep, but of course they are awake. "There you are," Dylan said as she looked at me. "Dam I thought you were a stupid dream," Willow laid back on her bed. Anastasia just looked at me not saying a word. "Shouldn't ya'll be asleep?" I asked while walking to the bathroom to take a shower and change. "Well souldn't you be in the room earlier then 11 o'clock," Willow looked at me "and that wasn't a bloody question." I looked at them in turn "I can come in and go out whenever I want. Got it? Good," I finished and slammed the door to the bathroom closed while turning the water on hot.

**_CHAPTER 2_**

I woke up at 7'o'clock on the dot. The others were asleep, so I took a hot shower and changed into my uniform. I packed my bag just as everyone else started waking up at 7:15. "What the hell. Why are you up?" Willow asked. "I wake up at 7'o'clock on the dot everyday. I'll see ya'll downstairs," I said grabbing my bag and going out the room.

I walked down the Hall of History stopping at Glinda's sword, AKA Isric Crains sword. It looked so beautiful in it's case. My parents told me the two story's for it. One everyone knows from the past. The other is when my parents lived and did when they found out the truth.

After a little while I start walking with some other girls into the Grand Hall. I sit in my seat and wait for everyone else. They all took their seats. The teachers came in, all the gallagher girls stood and as the teachers sat, so did we. Everyone started talking and eating. I looked to Linda. she was talking and everyone was listing so closely it was kinda funny.

"Are you Lidea Goode?" I looked up at a girl about my age.

"Yes...why do you ask? and who are you?" I stood so I could look her in the eyes.

"I'm Ella. I came to give you this letter," she hands me a letter and then walked away.

I sit down opening it. I feel a tap on my shoulder. After a second i look up at Dylan.

"Hey what's that?" she points to the letter.

"Not really sure.." I trail off grabbing the letter inside and reading it.

~Hello...Lidea. I know you do not know me...yet anyways. I'm sending you this in hopes that it will help you. Some people are after you I'm not sure who yet...but I will find out and keep you safe.

Love D...

PS you wont find me at your school~

I close the note and look at Dylan, Linda, Willow, and Anastasia. They were all looking at the note in my hand.

"While what did it say?" Linda asked. She had concern written all over her face.

"Nothing just a joke," I fake a smile. They believe me and went back to talking. Only Willow kept looking at me.

"Your lying," she mouthed, "Why? What does the note say?"

"Nothing," I mouth and stood up. From the corner of my eye I see her mouth, "I'll find out sooner or later."

Once out I ran to the first fire place I saw, in the library, and threw the note in to the fire. While watching it burn my hands came into tight fist. After it was fully burned I relaxed a little.

During our first class, then telling us about the other classes, I couldn't help but think of who "D" could be. 'Why had 'D' sent me that? Who is 'D'? Is it someone at this school?" these questions and more swarmed my head. We finally got to go to C.O.W. class. Country's of the world, with Mr. Smith. Today he gave on of his long speeches about how to act in his class.

We got up and left to our next class Laungue101. In this class we learn 13 different languages plus Pig Latin.

"Hello class," A man walked in. From now on anytime we take this class he would be our teacher unless he was needed somewhere else.

"Oh my," "So cute," every other girl was whispering and giggling. I looked at them and after a second rolled my eyes. After a second survey of the room I looked down at my textbook.

"Please quiet down class," he tried and moved around the class. As I would have guessed no one listened to him.

Sighing I climb on top of my chair and cuffed my hands around my mouth.

"No. No. Miss..." he looked at the clip board while walking to me.

"Lidea Goode," I say then cuff my mouth again, "Hey!" I yell and everyone got quiet and looked to me. "We are here to learn not talk about boys. AKA the reason this is an all girl school," I say and sit back down then looked at the teacher.

"Well thank you miss Goode," he said and walked to the board at the front of the room. "We will be learning Russen first," he wrote on the board.

"What's your name?" Miley Walters asked.

"My name is Tobias Gray," he answered not looking at us. After that he only told us what and how hard it is to learn new langueges.

I raised my hand.

"Yes," he says without looking away from what he was writing on the board.

"When will we start learning new languages Mr. Gray?" I ask.

He turns and looks at me, "Tomorrow miss..."

"Goode. Lidea Goode," I fill in for him AGAIN must I say. I know that I am like my mother and can hide in plain sight but really when will he learn my name he has everyone else in the class memorized EVEN MY TWIN SISTERS!

We get dismissed to our next class by him saying, "вы все уволены. Иметь хороший день дамы." {ya'll are dismissed. Have a nice day}

"прощай Mr. Gray увидимся завтра" I say in sink with Linda. Everyone in the room looked at us. {goodbye Mr. Gray see you tomorrow}

Mr. Gray turned, "ya'll two know a little Russian?"

"I know less then Lidea," Linda says turning to look at me.

"да я знаю мног русских, не мало," I say as we walk out of the class. {Yes, I know a lot of Russian, not a little.}

Next is P&E, physical enforcement, barn. We sit listening to the rules and guide lines for the fighting techniques. I sigh looking around and decide to watch some older students practice to see how some more advance moves are done.

For most part I really didn't pay attention and that was manly for reason...and that was all we did was go over the rules and stupid stuff.

The only thing I really paid attention to was when Lessa Townsend touched the Gallagher sword and her hair caught fire. She ran like her life depended on it and screamed. I couldn't help but laugh while walking into the grand hall for lunch.

"OH MY GOD!" Linda yelled running to me. "Guess what!"

"What?" I asked not really caring.

"We're going into town!" she squealed with a big grin on her face.

"Cool," I lie.

"Saturday," Dylan said sighing.

_**CHAPTER 3**_

I watch as everyone fixed themselves up. I look over at Dylan helping someone curl their hair.

"See ya'll at the walk," I say then go downstairs. As I was walking some voices draft up to me. Like a good normal girl I walk on, no I'm a spy so I stopped and listen trying to see what they could be talking about. When I notice the voices growing louder I decide to slip into the closest passage way and hide.

"So Blackthorn is coming to town right?" My grandmother said.

"Yes they will be there watching the girl's and making sure no one tries to harm them while they are in town," a voice that sounds like Mr. Gray answers, it most likely is because one-no one else has his voice pattern here, second-the footsteps are just are heavy as Mr. Grays and last-my grandmother and the male where heading in the direction of Mr. Gray's classroom and his was the only one down this way.

"That's good..." was the last thing I heard before they were out on my hearing rang and they entered Mr. Gray's classroom closing the door behind them.

As we walk to town I look around unsure when we would run into a Blackthorn boy. I know it's a school for guy's because my father went there.

"Hey," Willow said touching my shoulder. I jumped a little then sighed, "You okay Lidea?" she asked.

"Yeah just peachy," I gave a small smile.

"Well okay," she started talking to Linda.

"Your lying," Dylan said in my ear.

I sigh again and look at her. "Do you know?" I asked unsure.

"That we're being watched...yes I had a feeling," she said and smiled a little, "but don't worry though. We will be just fine."

"I hope so," I say as we get to town.

I walked with Dylan up to Linda, Willow, and Anastasia. We all talked and decided to go watch a movie.

"Come on this way," Anastasia said starting to walk.

As we walked some of the town people gave us the Gallagher Glare. We passed the drug store right when the owner walked out. He looked at our small group and did a double take then waved us over.

"Hello girls. I'm Josh Abrams," he smiled. "For some reason you girls look very familiar. If you don't mind me asking who is your parents?"

"Rebecca and Grant Newman," Willow answered and narrowed her eyes at the man taking in every detail of his face.

"Macey and Preston Winters," Dylan said in a bored tone.

"Liz and Jones Anderson," Anastasia said in a shy voice.

"Cammie and Zach Goode," Linda and I say at the same time.

"Well umm...I only know your parents," He said and pointed to us. "More your mom..I met your dad once," he looked at Linda then me. "You look just like her," he says with a smile and a woman, most likely his wife, came out of the store.

"What you doing Joshie?" she giggles like some school girl.

"Talking with Cammie's kids and Cammie's friends kids," Josh said looking over at her.

"Ohhh did that cute guy...Zach I think his name was...well did they get married and have a little kid?" she asked walking over to the group.

"Yes my parents got married and my mother had my twin, Linda, and me," I answer and watch Linda from the corner of my eyes taking in the woman's appearance. She wore a pink scarf, hot pink shirt, light pink skirt, and a mixer of pinks sweater.

"That's so great! I'm Dee-de and right over there is my son...Daniel come here!" she said all in one breath.

"Yes mom," the guy, Daniel apparently, Dee-de yelled at answered. He looked all five of my friends and me over. Once his eyes landed on me he smiled.


End file.
